The present invention relates to a display device and a production method thereof and in particular to a method for fixing an IC driver and a flexible wiring board.
FIG. 2 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional liquid crystal display panel and FIG. 3 is a perspective view of the conventional liquid crystal display panel.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the conventional liquid crystal display panel (LCD) includes the first substrate (SUB1), the second substrate (SUB2), and a liquid crystal layer (not shown) arranged and sealed between the first substrate (SUB1) and the second substrate (SUB2).
Onto surfaces of the liquid crystal display panel (LCD), an upper polarizing plate (POL2) and a lower polarizing plate (POL1) are attached, respectively. Moreover, an IC driver (hereinafter, referred to as driving circuit; DRV) is fixed to the first substrate (SUB1) with an anisotropic conductive film (ACF1) for driving circuit in a portion of the first substrate (SUB1) other than a display portion (i.e., a portion of the first substrate (SUB1) which is uncovered, by the second substrate (SUB2)). Also, a flexible wiring board (FPC) is fixed to the first substrate (SUB1) with an anisotropic conductive film (ACF2) for flexible wiring board at an end of the portion other than the display portion.
Although a backlight unit is arranged on the lower polarizing plate (POL1) side of the liquid crystal display panel (LCD), it is not shown in FIGS. 2 and 3.
An anisotropic conductive adhesive film for bonding and fixing an electronic component such as an IC chip and a circuit board to each other and for electrically connecting electrodes thereof to each other, is disclosed in JP-A No. 52778/2001. Moreover, a bonding device for bonding an anisotropic conductive film to a substrate of a liquid crystal display panel or the like is disclosed in JP-A No. 14791/2011.